Under the mistletoe
by verenilla2.0
Summary: !ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO¡/Basado en la canción : "under the mistletoe" y en "Misty's song". En tiempos navideños el muérdago puede hacer de las suyas. Entren y verán :)


**Hola, aquí les traigo otro un one shot inspirado en la canción "under the mistletoe" y en la canción "mil y un estrellas veo brillar", me encanta esta pareja, por eso escribo, escribo y escribo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

Bajo el muérdago

Eran vísperas de navidad, la nieve caía sin cesar en pueblo Paleta . En una bonita casa se encontraban Delia,pikachu,Ash y Misty . Estaban preparando todo para ir a la fiesta que se realizaría en esa ciudad . Tenían todo listo, la comida que iban a donar, la música que iban a aportar, todo listo. Cuando llegaron al recinto aún estaban las luces apagadas e hicieron lo suyo . Delia se fue a los aparatos de Dj y colocó la música que habia traido, colocaron la comida en la mesa y arreglaron todo para que la fiesta estuviera bien . Al rato, llegaron muchos amigos de ambos, algunos amigos los saludaron espontáneamente, otros tenían que recordar quienes eran . Estaban presentes Dúplica, Richie,Kasey,Dawn, Jimmy, Marina, Drew, May, Max, entre otros. La música estaba a todo ritmo y todos se movían al son de las canciones, la fiesta era baile y más baile. Claro está, que algunos danzaban entre amigos y amigas, y otros con el sexo opuesto , este era el caso de Misty y Ash y de Jimmy y Marina. Cabe mencionar que la más divertida era Misty,ya que bailaba con el hombre de sus sueños. Ella había aceptado sus sentimientos lentamentes. Desde que lo conoció penso: 'no había conocido a alguien como él', después siguieron viajando y el resto es historia . Cada día le gustaba más y más, pero el problema estaba en si…¿le decía? ¿Y si le rompía el corazón?, ¿enserio se iba a arriesgar?, no señor , prefería quedarse con la duda para siempre a que aventurarse a declarar sus sentimientos. Además, no sabía como empezar. Ella quedaría destruida si él le quebraba su corazón , en el fondo de su corazón ella quería decirle, pero algo se lo impedía ,¿si perdía su amistad? y ¿si no la quería volver a ver?.Eran muchas dudas y nada de respuestas. La perlirroja tenía la esperanza de que en el concurso de bajar el muérdago al azar le tocara con él. Sería la ocasión perfecta para robarle un gran beso, de esos que no se olvidan nunca.

Por otro lado, Ash ya había madurado, pero aún no había tenido novia, quizás era porque estaba esperando a alguien.Y así era porque se sentía atraido hacia Misty, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza decirle a ella eso, es decir, no sabía si era lo correcto. Definitivamente debía hablarlo con alguien, con Brock o Tracey talvez, porque él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

—Vaya sí que hay gente en la fiesta. Un segundo, hay galletas navideñas por allá, vamos a comer algunas Pikachu. —contó Ash.

—Pika

—Hola Ash—saludó Misty a su gran amor.

—oh, hola Misty—respondió Ash.

—Gran fiesta, ¿huh?

—Si justo íbamos a buscar algo de comer—explicó el chico algo ansioso por comer.

—Oh, ¿Viste a la enfermera Joy? —preguntó la pelirroja, necesitaba pedirle consejos sobre como alimentar a Gyarados.

—Sí, quizas deberías decirle a Brock

—Quizás no

—De todas manera, nosotros tenemos mucha hambre¿Podemos irnos?

—oh, esta bien…

Así Ash partió a hacer lo cometido. Fue a buscar galletas navideñas, necesitaba comer algo ya que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y ya eran las doce de la noche . Lo que el chico no sabía era que Misty se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Hola de nuevo Ash,¿Conseguiste algo para comer?

—Uh, si

Todo había pasado muy rápido, de la nada al ser medianoche el muérdago misterioso bajaba del techo. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

—Miren, el muérdago esta bajando.

—Y se mueve

Todos admiraban al muérdago movedizo, ¿qué pareja sería la indicada por el muérdago esta vez?, era tradición obedecer a la planta casamentera, se contaba que quienes se besaban bajo el muérdago podrían disfrutar de una próspera relación sentimental en un futuro no muy lejano. Algo pasó, la planta se detuvo. Misty estaba azorada y feliz

—Ash, ¿te diste cuenta que estamos bajo el muérdago?

—Eh, Waaaaa

Ash se iba dispuesto a irse, no sabía que hacer.

—Ash,¿a donde vas? —cuestionó una decepcionada Misty, cuando se enteró por medio de acciones que Ash no quería el beso.

—Uh, iré por unas galletas navideñas—se excusó el joven nervioso.

—Pero si acabas de agarrar algunas

—Sí lo sé, vamos Pikachu

—¿Cuál es su problema, Pikachu? —preguntó confusa la peliroja.

—Pika

—Vamos, Pikachu…

—Ash cuidado con—advirtió la líder de gimnasio a Ash, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Waaa!

—No importa,¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que ambos seguian bajo la planta(que se movió).Si no hubieran sido por los gritos:"el beso, el beso", nunca se hubieran enterado.

Ash le preguntó a Misty porque gritaban, ésta dijo que era porque seguían bajo el muérdago. Ash nervioso tenía dos opciones: la primera era irse de la fiesta y la segunda era aceptar el beso.

—Ay Ash, es sólo un beso…—declaró la joven restándole importancia,simulando tranquilidad cuando en realidad se moría de nervios. Sin embargo, iba a recibir un beso de él costara lo que costara.

—Bueno, esta bien—afirmó Ash sumiso, al final accedió por la segunda opción. Además, siempre quiso saber a que sabían los labios de Misty,no podía rechazar esa oportunidad. Era verdad, de que en un principio no sabía que hacer, por eso había rechazado el beso, sin embargo, ahora se sentía diferente.—Hagámoslo—dijo Ash tomando la iniciativa.

Ash y Misty se acercaban lentamente, cerrando sus ojos para que pudieran besarse mejor. Respiraban el mismo aire, compartían el mismo aliento y juntaron sus labios. El beso no estaba predeterminado anteriormente, por lo que resultó totalmente espontáneo y natural. El ósculo seguía su ritmo, llevaba una cadencia lenta, pero cargada de sentimientos escondidos e imponentes. Cuando el aire desapareció de sus pulmones se separaron despacio, sin poder creer lo que había pasado . Ambos se miraban a los ojos y desviaron sus miradas al suelo, estaban en una onda de calor,ya que tenían sonrojados sus mejillas.

El público no pudo más que aplaudir y seguían haciéndolo, hasta que se cansaron.

—Ash yo…

—Misty, tenemos que hablar—demandó el joven a su compañera, estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía. Sacó fuerzas del beso recibido por parte de Misty.

—Esta bien—ambos salieron del local y se sentaron en las escaleras de afuera.

—Yo…quiero decirte lo que me pasa contigo…

—No te entiendo…

Ash estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir.¿Cómo se lo decía?, era algo difícil de decir. Y de la nada, una oleada de valor le atacó por la espalda y declaró:

—Me gustas…

Misty estaba anodada, impactada, soprendida.Rápidamente se acercó al chico y lo fundió en un abrazo diciéndole un "tú también me gustas".Estaba tan emocionada, su gran amor de toda la vida se le había declarado, nada podía empeorar ese repente escucharon un "pika" y Misty soltó a Ash y éste la soltó a ella también.

—Ahí estabas pikachu, te presento a mi novia

—pika, pika—dijo un emocionado pikachu que sólo saltaba de la emoción.

—Que bueno que estes de acuerdo.

Misty irradiaba felicidad por los poros de su piel, faltaba poco para que llorara de la alegría, es decir, no era para menos. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Vamos a contarles a todos

—Si vamos a contarles las buenas nuevas.

Recibieron felicitaciones por parte de los demás invitados. En especial de parte de Dúplica y Richie que eran más que conocidos.

Así, todos siguieron bailando y aprovechando esa ocasión de prosperidad que estaba destinada a la eterna diversión por parte de la gente que estaba en la sede. Cuando tocaban lentos, Ash y Misty se abrazaban tiernamente, luego de lo sucedido. Por primera vez en la vida, ambos estaban felices de ver un muérdago.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autora:<strong>

**Sí les gustó hagan click en favoritos, alert y dejen un review…please!**

**Verenilla**


End file.
